Merthur Christmas Oneshot
by bamitsbeth79
Summary: Will Arthur give in to his feelings for Merlin at Christmas in Camelot with the knights aid? I do not own Merlin otherwise the ending would be much different. I wish I did own it though.


It was cold, really cold. The blizzard had hit Camelot hard. Blankets of fluffy snow settled within the kingdom, the misty sky littering the ground with snowflakes. The streets were filled with children playing and laughing. Snow balls were being thrown, snowmen being built, but not everyone got to have fun.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the stables. That manservant of his was so slow at his chores it was bloody ridiculous- he wondered why he didn't get a more practical servant. Then he realised- it was Merlin's undying loyalty to him that helped Arthur be half of the great king he was today. Though he'd never admit that to Merlin. "MERLIN!" Dammit where was he?! Arthur's facial expression turned into one of annoyance. The tavern of course, his servant was strangely popular in there.

Upon arriving at the tavern Arthur heard the yells of joy coming from within. When the newly crowned king entered he wasn't quite prepared for the sight that met his baby blue eyes. There sitting around a long timber table sat each of his most trusted knights: Gwaine (pretty obvious that he'd be in the tavern), Percival, Lancelot and Sir Leon. What was strange about this situation though is that they were all on the brink of being drunk, passing around a piece of mistletoe. Gwaine soon spotted the king standing surprised in the doorway. "Arthur heey lookie here." Before Arthur could speak Gwaine had managed to attract Percival's attention. He then lifted the festive green herb between both their heads and gave Percival a long sensual kiss.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn up from watching such an intimate act of affection, but failed to ignore when Gwaine had snuck over to him and put the mistletoe in his shirt pocket. "Gwaine what are you doing?" He questioned, curious.

"Just thought you might want to get lucky." After that statement Gwaine winked and sauntered off- not without adding, "By the way my dear pall Merlin isn't here. Gaius might know or he might _actually_ be doing some work for once in your chambers." Whilst leaving Arthur heard the loud mumble of "Percival come here, I wasn't finished with you yet." With that Arthur stalked like a lion hunting his prey towards his chambers.

Merlin had planned on doing some work that day, but with the freezing temperature he just couldn't concentrate. Surely Arthur would be fine wearing the same pair of socks again tomorrow if it looked like Merlin had washed them. There was some things that Arthur didn't need to know. _Hmph_. Like how he had magic. Merlin had been planning to tell Arthur when the crown was placed upon his head, now that he was king there wasn't anything holding him back- well nothing except his probable death or his stupid attraction to Arthur himself. Dammit! He hadn't meant for this to happen. The dragon _had_ told him when they first met that his and Arthur's destiny lied together but romantically? He never saw it coming- _at all_. Just watching Arthur mature from the dollophead he used to be into this wise, great king was fantastic. (Though Merlin admitted Arthur would always be a dollophead to him.) Shortly afterwards he decided to warm up the kings' chambers. Shivering his way to the grand fireplace he removed a large armful of wood from the pile made by the side and threw them into the dark pit. He looked around for the matches and saw them on the other side of the room. _Ugh_ he really could not be bothered. Noticing that there wasn't anyone else in the room Merlin quickly muttered an incantation under his breath, flames suddenly blazed and the area was suddenly filled with light and warmth.

Entering his well-known chambers seeking warmth from all the time outside tracking his infuriating manservant. _Man_servant and _friend_. That's all Merlin was to him. Nothing more. He refused to acknowledge those deep feelings for his friend that lived at the bottom of his soul, tucked away. Hidden. Everything stopped and all logic about Merlin being just his manservant was thrown out the window the moment he saw the other being hugging himself for warmth in front of the blaze of the fire. Quietly closing the door the king kept silent as he painted this image into his mind forever. A shimmering shade of yellow and orange shone over half of Merlin's face, illuminating those bright coloured eyes, showing specks of gold which Arthur hadn't noticed before. Making the man even more beautiful then he knew. _Beautiful_?! Damn it, Merlin wasn't beautiful! Arthur tried to get a grip of himself but lost it when Merlin lifted his arms up, yawning, showing off a sliver of pale smooth skin. Drool began to start forming at the edge of his mouth. He noticed the perfect shape of Merlin's lips and would give anything to dive at them.

Merlin slowly turned his head, noticing Arthur breathing heavily upon the closed door. "Arthur? Are you alright?" No words came out of Arthur's mouth for once, Merlin became slightly worried when no insults or taunts came from the king's mouth. "Arthur, you look absolutely freezing, come sit by the fire…Please?"

"…Very well." Seeing Merlin fussing over him felt nice, he was at Merlin's side quicker than the wind itself. Now in front of the warmth of the fire Arthur began to think. Here he was locked in _his _chambers close enough to his manservant that he may as well been cuddling him. Merlin never said anything about how close Arthur was to him though, so he took that as a good sign. Continuously having to hide his feelings for his manservant- no _friend_ was tiring. If he could just find out if Merlin felt the same about him, it'd be a weight off his shoulders. It was Christmas after all…and he still had the mistletoe in his pocket.

"Arthur…" The new king could feel his manservants' breath on his neck, giving him goose pimples all over.

"Yes Merlin?" His friends name felt like honey on his tongue- he wanted more.

"Why do you have mistletoe in your pocket?" Merlin seemed so curious and without knowing he was breaking Arthur's will power very easily.

"Gwaine. Have you ever used mistletoe before?" This was it, Arthur knew he was going to give in.

Merlin started to smirk, "Gaius sometimes uses it in his mixtures but other than that no. I haven't."

"So no one has ever used it on you then?"

"No…"

Arthur felt the adrenaline build up to a point where he couldn't take anymore. "Maybe I should use it on you…" Before Merlin could respond properly he had opened his mouth and that had been Arthur's cue. Arthur smashed his lips onto his servants with a bruising force. At first Merlin didn't respond but Arthur wasn't going to give in that easily. He pushed Merlin onto the fur rug under them, to that Merlin finally responded. Kissing the king as if being water deprived for days and then finally finding a river, Arthur was relieved- Merlin felt the same way. The mistletoe was long forgotten about, this moment with Merlin would be a memory he'd never forget. Arthur didn't know what would happen when the kiss was over or even what would happen tomorrow but he didn't care. He could die happy just knowing that he was loved by the person he felt so strongly towards. Merlin was his remedy, he felt strong, powerful and would be forever as long as Merlin stayed by his side.


End file.
